Love and Scars
by everlasting-luv
Summary: At first, Craig Tucker is struggling to accept the way he feels about Stan. So Craig takes lengths after school to Stan to, instead of telling him how he feels, but show him how he feels. Crappy summary and title, but contains YAOI and a little bit of fluff. Cran/Staig


**This is another story I'm doing. I'm actually typing this right now while I'm still in school! So I hope you guy enjoy this and please R&R :) This will be Craig's POV!**

It was after first period and I was walking to my locker to put my text book away in my locker to go to my weight training class. I guess it's okay since I have all my friends in that class; Token, Tweek, and my best friend Clyde. But our rival group is also in my same class. They're names are Cartman, Kenny, Kyle, and my enemy; Stan.

Nobody likes Cartman. Although, some of his fat turned into muscle since he went through puberty, but he's still fatter than ever. I can tolerate Kenny since I dated him for a while. Our relationship lasted longer than any of my other relationships; about 5 months. But we soon drifted apart once we became seniors. I guess that's what happens when you base a relationship on sex, but I have to admit, having sex with him was pretty great.

And then there's Stan. He's my enemy, the person who pisses me off. He does the tiniest things that'll just set me off. But the one thing I can't help about him is how attractive he is. His skinny jeans make his ass look _perfect_ that just compliments the rest of him. He's very small. I'm not joking. He wears a fucking size 6 converse shoe. And his tiny frame makes it a lot easier to kick his ass. Although he's tiny, the only feature that is actually big is his baby blue eyes.

I hate him not because we get into fights, but because he's somebody I always thought I truly hated but turns out I'm attracted to him. I started freaking out in my head when I started masturbating to him after almost every fight I've had with him. That fucking emo bastard.

I'm not sure if he really _is_ emo. Those are just rumors. But since he's my enemy then it doesn't matter and I don't give a shit.

I shut my locker door and headed towards the gym locker rooms. But once I got out to the commons, I ran into Stan coming from the English hallway. We walked right into each other.

Stan looked up with his big blue eyes looking at me like he just broke something of mine. I look down at him with an expressionless face.

"Oh sorry, Craig. I didn't see you there"

"It's…alright. You should at least watch where you 're walking." I said bluntly before I kept walking. Stan frowned and started walking right beside me, watching his feet as he walked with me to the locker room. We didn't talk to each other the entire time we were walking to the gym.

A few times I snuck glances at the raven boy. Once he looked at me too, we quickly turned our heads away from each other. I even saw a blush spread across his cheeks.

I opened up the locker room and we both entered the gloomy locker room, hearing laughing and banging of locker doors. I saw Clyde, Token, and Tweek changing into their gym clothes, conversing and laughing. They looked at me and immediately turned away laughing their asses off, as if they saw the funniest thing in the world. I quirked my eyebrow. _What the hell did they do this time?_

I walked up to my locker, turning the little nob of my lock while Clyde was still laughing at me. I decided to ignore him. Clyde leaned up against the lockers next to me.

"So" he started. "I saw you walk in with Stan. You guys are never seen together unless you're fighting." He said with a cheesy grin plastered on his face. I took my clothes out and looked at him with a questioning look.

"Okay…and that's hilarious to you because…?" I said, trailing, waiting for him to continue with his point he was trying to make. Token laughed, putting on his muscle shirt that he cut on his own.

"Well it's weird because you guys don't fight nearly as often as you used to. And every time you're around him you have a different look on you. It's the look you give Stripe every time you hold him. It's kind of weird" he said. I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head in disbelief at what I was hearing. They know I have an attraction to him. Clyde smiled at me and leaned in close to my ear.

"Dude, do you like him?" he asked, all four of us turning to look at Stan. He was putting his t-shirt on while talking to his friends. _Oh God, his naval ring is sexy._

"Well, he _is_ your type, Craig. Maybe you should go for it" Tweek said to me. I was honestly surprised he even said that to me because he's my ex and has been trying to get back together with me for about 2 years. He's the one who broke up with me. I don't understand. He always just said he made a mistake and didn't really want to break up. But Craig Tucker doesn't date the same person twice.

But I can't admit to them and to myself that I actually have a _crush_ on him. That would just be embarrassing; especially since Clyde would make a huge deal out of it and blab to everybody I have a crush on Marsh.

"I don't have a crush on him. It doesn't matter anyway. He ran into me in the hallway and we were going to the same damn class anyway. I don't know why you guys are making such a big deal out of this." I spoke more quietly so Stan couldn't hear me. Clyde smirked and before I knew it, he walked towards Stan.

"Dude what the hell are you doing?!" I screamed at him, trying to get him to come back. He didn't stop in his tracks and just kept walking towards Stan. Token and Tweek both began to laugh.

"Dude, he's probably going to ask him what he thinks of you. Knowing Clyde that's what he does." Token said. Tweek laughed too.

"Yeah. He's the _love doctor_" Tweek chuckled out, obviously sarcastic about the love doctor part. I groaned loudly and slammed my locker door shut before looking over at Stan, only to see Clyde really talking to him and Stan looking right at me. I turned on my heels and left the locker room.

I sat down on the bench in the gym waiting for my friends to come out. Kenny came out with a grin on his face._ Oh good lord…kill me now._

"So…" he said smirking. "I heard Clyde talking to Stan. You like him or something?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh my god. Why is everybody freaking out about this? I told them that I don't like him like that. We only walked to class together. What's the big deal?" Craig said. Kenny shrugged.

"Well I've been watching your fights closely and I can tell that there's something more there than just you pinning Stan up against a wall. If you don't have a crush on him then you at least want to fuck him through the floor." Kenny stopped at that and got up and went towards Stan, Kyle, and Cartman. I can tell Clyde told Stan something embarrassing because Stan was redder than a tomato.

Clyde walked up to me smiling like crazy.

"Craig, I'm sure you'd be very happy I went up to Stan and talked to him" he said with that cheesy grin plastered on his face. I gave him a curious look.

"What are you talking about? What did you say?" I said, standing up right up in front of him. That always makes him talk; it scares the shit out of him.

"I just asked what he thinks of you and if he'd ever be with you. That's all I'm going to tell you." He started walking away to start jogging around the gym but then turned around.

"Oh yeah, and you need to stay at your locker after school because he thinks that you want to meet him there to tell him something" he said smiling before walking away. I frowned and rolled my eyes. Shit, now I have to confront Stan. I'm not even sure if I really have a crush on him. I'm just going to tell Stan that Clyde is just being a complete retard.

I looked over and saw Stan talking to his friends. I can tell they were talking about me because Stan looked over at me and blushed wildly. For a minute our eyes locked. Stan sharply turned his head and…_smiled?!_ Does Stan actually have a thing for me?

After gym I had math. I sat at my desk the entire period thinking about what was going to happen today once the last bell rings. Stan technically 'agreed' to talk to me at my locker today. And I can't get him out of my head. Not because I was going to actually talk to him, but because…I think I might like him.

_No! No way in hell I like that faggot! This is just a stupid faze. It'll go away soon._

I slammed my head on the desk, refusing to look up. This was going to be a long day.

Once English class rolled around I really couldn't focus. Stan was in that class! He sits diagonal from me so I was able to look at him all I wanted without him knowing it. He sat at his desk with his legs crossed. Yeah, he sits with his leg crossed over his left one. But I didn't care.

He's wearing ripped skinny jeans, and a black t shirt with a hood attached to it with a black and grey long sleeve underneath. He's also wearing a black and blue checkered belt and black converse. Everyone says he is emo but I can never tell. I was relieved that the bell rang so I can get out of there.

I walked down the hall and noticed Stan standing at my locker. He was looking around trying to spot me; and to be honest, I'm happy to see him waiting at my locker.

I walked up and turned the lock and got my stuff out of my locker. Stan stood there clueless, looking down at his feet.

"Uhhh…So, Clyde told me that uhh…you-"

"Come on" I said grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him with me. There's no way I'm doing this at school.

"Ah! Hey! Craig, where are we going?" he asked behind me. I ignored him and dragged him out to my care. I let go of his wrist and looked at him, opening the door for him.

"Get in" I said bluntly. Stan blinked a couple times and looked at the open door, and then back at me.

"Uh…okay" he said, climbing into the car. I shut the door and got in on my side. I put the key into the ignition and gave Stan a look. He looked…different somehow. I never once took him in my car but I can tell that's not the problem. I shook it off and started driving to my house. Stan looked over at me.

"Craig, where are you taking me?" he asked. I took a quick glance at him, and then back towards the road.

"To my house" I said. Stan didn't say anything after that, but just sat there blushing.

We got to my house and I grabbed him again and took him up the stairs. My parents weren't home yet and Ruby was at her friends for the weekend so there won't be anybody coming into my room and bugging us.

I opened up my door and let Stan go once we got inside. Stan stood there in front of me, not looking up. I couldn't help noticing how helpless and cute he looks when he's embarrassed. I had the urge to move in and touch him…kiss him.

_Oh my god…am I into him? _

Yes…I am. I know I am.

I frowned and grabbed his wrists again. I pushed him up against the wall with his arms raised above his head. Stan's eyes were the size of silver dollars at his point.

"C-Craig?! What are you doing? Let me go!" Stan yelled at me, trying to get out of my grip, but with no prevail. I forced him to look at me.

"Stan, I do like you. I'm fucking in love with you. And I don't care what you say. I don't care if you completely freak out and tell everybody. I have a crush on you!" I said, forcing a kiss. Stan gasped into the kiss at first but shyly kissed me back. I let go of his soft, sweet tasting lips and pushed him onto the bed.

I crawled in between his legs and began kissing his soft neck. Stan ran his fingers through my hair and moaned; which tuned me on immensely. I bit down on his neck and started to suck, giving him a hicky.

"Ah…Craig…I…w-wait" Stan moaned. I couldn't stop. I kept going further. I left a trail of kisses down his neck and nibbled on his collar bone. I felt Stan run his slender fingers through my black hair and moan. I continued to kiss and nibble on his soft flesh on his neck and dragged my tongue up his throat and landed my lips on his. Stan hooked his fingers on the band of my jeans, trying to get them off. I smirked into his lips. Stan grunted, trying to take my pants off.

"Take them off, Craig" he spoke softly. He smiled down at him while he rubbed his hands on my cloth covered chest. I unhooked my pants and stood up to take them all the way off. Once I got my clothes off and was completely naked, I pulled off his skinny jeans. I grabbed the band of his pants and started yanking them off of his skinny body. Once they were off, I crawled on top of his naked form and began kissing him again. Stan lifted his legs on either side of my waist and combed through my hair with his fingers. I dragged my tongue across his cheek and down his neck. I grabbed his rock hard cock and started stroking him. Stan moaned and grabbed my hard dick too.

Stan sat up and lent down, taking my throbbing member into his mouth. I moaned when my penis entered the hot, moist, cavern of his mouth. I petted his head while he sucked me off and moaned more when he massaged the head of my dick with the tip of his tongue. I almost came all over his face point blank. I couldn't handle foreplay anymore. I needed to take him right now.

I grabbed him and turned him around, bending him over. I placed my hands on his hips, feeling his fragile, bony body. Stan moaned in annoyance when I didn't move and stayed like that.

"Craig, keep going" he begged. I smirked and lent down, kissing his spine. I grabbed some lotion in my night stand and applied some on my fingers. I pushed my index finger inside of him slowly, feeling how tight he is and hearing him moan in pleasure. I thrusted my finger in and out of his ass for a while. My dick was getting harder and harder with every moan he let out.

"Ah…more" he moaned and I gladly gave him more. I added another finger and scissored him. After a little bit I kept thrusting them as fast and hard into of his ass as I could. Stan gripped the bed sheets and moaned loudly. Stan moved his hips against my fingers and continued to moan.

Once I knew he was ready I took my fingers out of his ass and grabbed the lotion from again, squeezing some on the length of my penis. I spread it on my dick and over my head while I moved in closer between his legs. I let go of my penis and pressed my head up against Stan's opening. I pushed my tip inside of him and Stan let out a moan that made me want to thrust inside of him as hard as I could, but that would hurt him too bad.

"Mmm…Craig…fuck me" he said, wrapping his arms tightly around my neck while I pushed further in. I pushed in all the way and we both groaned; Stan in pain and me in sheer pleasure.

"Ah Stan, you're fucking tight" I said, trying so hard not to fuck him. He has to get used to my cock being in his ass first. I don't know if he has ever fucked or ever been fucked, but he definitely feels amazing on the inside.

Stan wrapped his legs around my waist and adjusted himself before giving me the okay to start thrusting.

"Okay, you can continue" he gripped the bed sheets, preparing for what is about to happen to him. I started to move my hips and not long after, he moved his hips along with mine. I grabbed his wrists and pinned them on either side of his head while I fucked him slowly; so slow it made my dick hurt.

"Hah…Craig, faster…please" he begged me to pick up my pace, and I gladly accepted and thrusted as fast as I could. I tightened my grip on his wrists and fucked him like a wild animal. My cock was extremely hard before I put it inside of him.

"AH! AH! AHH! C-Craig! Yes!" Stan shook from the violent thrusts I was giving him and I moaned deep in his ear.

"Stan…I love you" I said in his ear. I can't believe I said it but I did. I love him.

"I…I love you too" he managed to say through his own moans. After a while of fucking his brains out, I finally felt the need to cum, and so did Stan.

"Stan! I'm gonna-AHH!"

"C-Craig! UH! AH"

We both screamed in pleasure and came at the same time. It was like magic. After I filled him and he covered me, I collapsed on top of him and rested my sweaty head on his slick chest. Stan ran his hands through my hair and kissed my forehead. I placed a kiss on his chest.

I lifted my head and kissed him on the lips before I pulled myself out of him. Stan turned his back towards me, and I wrapped my arm around his waist. I kissed him again on the shoulder, smiling into the kiss.

"I love you Craig" he whispered, before falling asleep while I spooned him. I smiled and tightened my hold on him, as if I was scared he'd go somewhere if I didn't. It was only 7 now, but I decided it'd be a good idea to sleep anyway. It's only Friday anyway.

But something is bothering me…is Stan actually _emo?_

I gently picked up his arm and checked for cuts. He did have cuts. I couldn't believe it. Stan Marsh _cuts _himself.

I brushed my fingertips over his cuts and kissed them gently before I set his arm back down. I'll help him with this. I'm not sure why he cuts himself, but the most important reason is he gets help.

I said I love you again before I fell asleep too. Stan never knew this, but he's always made me soooo happy.

**Okay well this took me forever to finish. I mostly did this on my free time at school and at home. I feel like the ending is a little week though. Oh well. I hope you all enjoyed this and please leave reviews! I love having reviews. It motivates me to write more. If you have any ideas on what I should write about next, I'll gladly do that. Though is a thing I will NOT do. Genderbend. I hate it. If you wanna really know why you can message me. Style: I hate it too. There only friends in my opinion. And Creek. I'll wind up making it a Cran/Staig in the end.**

**But anyways, there'll be more from me!**

**xoxo**

**[:everlasting-luv:]**


End file.
